


there are more things in heaven and earth

by silent_h



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Introspection, but grifters don't count, kind of, team fic, thank you Shakespeare, thieves are honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn’t like things.</p><p>They’re one of those human concepts that she doesn’t really get, like sleep or friendship. Sure, she likes stealing things, but that’s completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are more things in heaven and earth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Leverage, as awesome as it is, and I certainly can't claim credit for the title which I shamelessly lifted off Shakespeare. Also, mistakes are all mine, and sorry for any Britishisms that I may have unintentionally slipped in.

Parker doesn’t like things.

They’re one of those human concepts that she doesn’t really get, like sleep or friendship. Sure, she likes _stealing_ things, but that’s completely different.

No one else seems to get that.

The others are always buying things: Nate his liquor, Sophie her shoes, Elliot his knives and Hardinson his geeky crap, and Parker just cannot understand it at all.

‘You’re thieves!’ Parker wants to shout, when Sophie’s annoyed that the bag she had her eye on is out of stock; or when Hardinson’s complaining that Netflix doesn’t do the sci-fi society justice, ‘Just go out and steal them!’  


She did shout it once actually but while Hardinson and Elliot had just shook their heads and laughed, Nate and Sophie had looked sad, and Parker had had to sit through another of Sophie’s ‘talks’, which had involved family and identity and earning things for yourself, and had just confused her even more, because wasn’t stealing just earning things for yourself but without all the hard work?

Nate had spent the first few months that they had been a team grumbling about the honesty of thieves (and that if he left his bank card on the table was it really so unreasonable to expect it to still be there when he came back?), but Parker thinks he got it all wrong; thieves are the most honest people around. 

They don’t pretend, or hide behind elaborate lies like everyone else, everyone _normal_ , does (well except Sophie but grifters don't count). They see something they want, and they take it, which is why she can’t understand why most of the time they don’t.

Parker’s a firm believer in honing your talents, and that if you _can_ do something, then you should do it. 

She steals because she _can_ , and because she likes it. 

Every time she walks through the door with a new pair of shoes or a new box of cereal (because shut up Elliot, cereal _is_ a perfectly balanced meal), she feels proud. She didn’t go out and buy it, she smuggled it out under her clothes, or swiped it when no one was looking, or sometimes, pulled it out of another person’s bag (but she only does that to mean people because Nate says you can’t claim the moral high ground if you steal from good people, and while she’s not 100% sure what the moral high ground actually is, she doesn’t like disappointing Nate).

She only ever takes tools; equipment; items that she really needs and uses.

She doesn’t need stupid _things_ taking over her life and filling up the little cracks in her paintwork.

So no, Parker doesn’t like things.

She does however, like money.


End file.
